battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bore (Red)
Bore '''(イノシャシ Inoshashi "Shy Bore") is a Red enemy that appears in Stories of Legend, Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. Enemy Bore only appears in the Stories of Legend and a few stages in Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. It has very high health, attack power, a very fast attack, and medium movement speed, basically like some kind of really powerful One Horn on steroids with more range. It is very hard to stall without status-effect spam. However, Pirate Cat, Witch Cat and iCat are able to ease the fight against it. Dictionary English Version Always thought his name was the correct way to spell what he is. Turned really red after introducing himself. "I am a bore" Japanese Version Strategies *'Strategy (For first encounter):' *You will need AT LEAST '''three meatshields for the first time you encounter him. 'When you first encounter it in Sea of Tuna on the 4th stage, summon in a meat shield of Wall Cat, Macho Cat and Samba Cat or Catburger. and any other cheap defensive cats you have. This should temporarily slow down the Gory and Kang Roo while you save up your money. Wait for you to reach Max money before sending out any expensive or strong cats, because as soon as the enemy base health is low enough, they will summon in the Bore. When you have Max money, summon in Bahamut Cat, Valkyrie Cat, and any other high damage AoE (Area Attack), like Paris Cat, for example, or any Anti-Red Cats that you have to knock him back, slow him, or stop the Bore. Both Pirate Cat and Hip Hop Cat work very well as Pirate Cat could repeatedly knock it back and Hip Hop Cat can deal massive chunks of damage and slow it down. When the Bore has been summoned, it should destroy most, if not all, of your front cats. Continue to use Wall Cat and Macho Cat to hold him back while Bahamut and Valkyrie Cat deal some heavy damage to him. If your Bahamut and Valkyrie Cat die, resort to using cats like Gang Cat and UFO Cat while they recharge. If this is done correctly, the Bore should die and you should be able to finish off the level. *'Strategies for late-game encounter:' By now, you probably have more anti-reds, so a suitable strategy to easily wreck Bore would be to spam around 3 anti-red status-effect inflictors and Island/Crazed Whale, along with your other units and meatshields. Ururun Wolf's fast attack speed and knockback chance also works well against Bore. * Able to kill easily, so a strong front line is necessary, up to three meat shield. Hold the front line while the other cats destroy it. The soothing part is that the red bore is usually one (Or) of itself with some support. Making it easier to handle. * If you can spawn iCat in a way so that they alternate their attacks, you could perma-freeze the bore while your heavy-hitters continually land strong hits on it. Variants Nimoy Bore (Alien) Alien version of Bore. Attacks and moves slower in addition to dealing less damage, but has more health and frequently knocks back Cat Units, letting it push through units without having to kill them. Boraphim (Angel) Deadly-difficulty Angelic variant of Bore. Much stronger and moves significantly faster. Notably, it is knocked back 5 times as it takes damage instead of the usual 2 for Bores. Razorback (Black) Deadly-difficulty Black variant of Bore. Much stronger, moves very quickly, and damage increases by 50% at low health. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value.'' :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start : Trivia * Each variant of Bore have different hairstyles. Bore has spiky hair, Nimoy Bore has a bowl cut, Boraphim has a curled powdered wig, and Razorback has a spiked mohawk. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/040.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Red Enemies